


Error Report

by angerhyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Fluff, I should be sleeping, It's late, M/M, Possessed Printers, but not really, enjoy, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angerhyn/pseuds/angerhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles usually used Scott's printer, but it's 3 am and he's been sexiled from Scott's apartment and now he has to use the demonic printer at the, thankfully still open, library and he just broke the printer and the sexy librarian is going to use him as a ritual sacrifice to revive the damn thing... or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Error Report

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't own Teen Wolf. That said, I don't watch it, either. I've read fanfiction, but it can only get you so far. The original prompt came from Tumblr, you can find it here: dailyau.tumblr.com/post/104589778207/youre-the-only-other-person-in-the-room-when-i
> 
> This isn't the greatest, but whatever. Enjoy or don't.

There was a reason he didn’t use the library printer. A reason he usually went to Scott’s house and borrowed the use of his printer. The reason? The library printer was well known for being a demon from the pits of hell, spat out because of the sheer extent of it’s evil nature. Not even Hell wanted it. It was a Hell-Reject, and the library didn’t dare to replace it for fear of the wrath it would reign down upon their heads.

So as a general rule, he didn’t use the printer at the library. He avoided it, even, like it was the plague and he was eternally grateful that his dear, lost puppy of a friend had one of his own. That he didn’t care if Stiles used at all hours of the night because Scott could sleep through anything and he knew that Stiles would bail him out of trouble when the next exam came up. 

So imagine Stiles’ shock when he showed up at Scott’s at three a.m. the day his paper was due, opened the door, and was promptly booted from the flat because Scott and Allison were in the middle of some very personal, very private things, and Stiles wasn’t entirely sure there was enough bleach in the world to remove the image of his best friend’s hairy ass from his brain. 

Which was why he was currently standing in front of the printer at the library, which was thankfully open for some unknown reason besides the fact that the powers that be were indeed merciful, waiting for the printer to give up the goods. Only, rather than be truly merciful, it appeared that the lords of Hell had decided to make Stiles their bitch.

Because the printer wasn’t printing, and there was a flashing light, and it was going on four in the morning. He had class in five hours, and his paper was due, and there was no amount of coffee that would allow him to be calm and rational when he apparently managed to break the hellspawn printer and now the gods were out to sabotage him.

And it wasn’t like he could pretend he hadn’t broken it, either. Because there was a witness. One, solitary witness that made up the entirety of the staff at the library this late at night. And of course, the observer of his impending doom couldn’t be a plain, average Joe who would take pity on him and never speak of it to anyone. 

No, it had to be the most handsome, most gorgeous being that ever walked the Earth. One who was clearly in league with the devil-spawn printer, because that smirk? It suggested bad things for Stiles’ future. And not just in the pleasantly bad way he only wished someone with that amount of stubble and muscle and eyes like a goddamn ocean would cause him. Not the kind that involved a bed and missed classes. 

No, he was going to have to pay for breaking the damned printer, and–oh god Mr. Perfect Jaw was coming over he was doomed. Stiles let out a decidedly manly squeak, and raised his hands, backing up against the printer as his personal space was invaded. 

“Oh God dude I’m sorry! I didn’t meant to break it it’s just an evil demon from the pits of hell out to ruin my life and make me fail my class please don’t sacrifice me to whatever hell realm the thing comes from I’m too young and not nearly pretty enough to make a good sacrifice and–how the hell did you do that?!”

Because Mr. Stubble had reached past him, and pressed a button, and it was spitting out his paper and purring like a goddamn kitten at it’s master’s touch. One of those scarily expressive eyebrows rose, and Mr. Satan-In-Cute-Glasses spoke, in a voice that wasn’t nearly as deep as he’d expected it to be.

“You have to confirm the print, or it won’t work. It’s not that hard to work. I’ll explain it over coffee tomorrow.” 

And then the fucker walked away, leaving Stiles standing there weak kneed and heart pounding. 

 

It was only later, when he ran in after class and demanded to know who he was that he learned his name was Derek, and after a month of coffee dates where they didn’t even mention the demon spawn printer that he realized that Derek had been building up the courage for a month prior to that to ask him out.

Derek laughed at him when he went back to the library and thanked the demon printer, because ‘It’s not really possessed, Stiles’. 

But Stiles knows better. And he’s fine with selling his soul to the damn thing, as long as he gets to keep Derek and his bunny teeth and his soulful green eyes.


End file.
